


His Secret

by LiteralistSin



Series: Vicissitudes Pass In A Mere Moment [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, amami remniscing about his past ay, bittersweet fluff? what even is that, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralistSin/pseuds/LiteralistSin
Summary: There are things Rantaro wishes to hide, but he suspects Kaede already knows. She must've seen it in the way he looks at her, appreciating her beauty and her music, bathing himself in her talent.





	His Secret

He would never tell her, of course. She would puff up like a balloon and her ego would never come down to earth again—at least, that's how he excuses it to himself. But he was fascinated, absolutely fascinated with her piano skills. It was only natural, since she  _was_ the Ultimate Pianist, but there was more to it than that.

 

It was an easy thing to hide of course, since he was just as fascinated with everyone else's talents, having no memory of his own. And all that awe made a handy cover for the fact that, deep down, some vestige of little-boy glee inside him was jumping around in excitement every time those thin, beautiful fingers trailed on the black and white keys of the piano Kaede had in her talent room.

 

It was a reminder of the times he would sit in the living room with his sisters, listening to classical melodies. He always preferred instrumentals, anyway. He supposed that was the reason he had gotten this attached to her music, but surely that couldn't be all.

 

After all, it wasn't like her piano was a replacement. He understood completely that it were his own fault that he had lost his sisters, and that reminder, for all its good things, made him sad too. Happy memories never stay completely happy once the people you made them with are lost. It was like a rotten deal, one joy in exchange for sadness. For that matter, he knew to his shame that he'd brought that rotten deal to himself, delivery signed for by his own hopeless dreams and the package ripped eagerly open by his childish arrogance. To what end? Losing his sisters. Drifting away from his parents. And there were moments where he wanted to scream his fury at it all when she played the same Moonlight Sonata his mother loved, or the little nursery rhymes his youngest sister would sing along to - lament all his loss.

 

But then again, he remembered the day his parents had danced around the room, to a song he didn't quite remember, all the children giggling and clapping to them. It was one of the few times he recalled his parents enjoying being around each other, with everyone else accompanying. It was one of the few times it truly felt like home. The warmth was magical, just like Kaede's fingers on the piano.

 

Not magic. He knew that. Besides, he hadn't believed in magic for years anyway. But it was pretty damn close.

 

He would never tell her, would never dare to tell her. He would feel stupid saying it, really, no matter how happy it would make her. But as luck would have it, there was a pair of vivid purple eyes peeping at him through the pretense of writing notes for a new composition, the light in them strangely happy. He had a feeling she already knew, had already noticed the love he had for her and her music. 

 

How obvious could he have been? He chuckled resignedly to himself, wondering if she would ever bring it up. Perhaps not. Perhaps never. It could just be an unspoken secret between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> 69TH AMAMATSU FIC MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA


End file.
